Lueur By Zatii
by Zatii-and-Booky
Summary: C'est cette lueur qui m'a attiré, c'est à cause de cette lueur qu'il m'a quitté et c'est encore cette lueur qui a fait que j'ai voulu t'embrasser... Harry se rappelle sa mise en couple avec Snape et pour ça, il doit se remémorer son aventure avec Draco...


Hello ^^ alors voici ma première fic HP/SS. Je suis nulle en orthographe, bien que je me suis faite corrigé, donc désolée pour les fautes

Je tiens aussi a préciser que malheureusement, les perso' ne sont pas a moi (j'ai tout de même demander Sev' pour noel) et que je ne touche rien pour cette histoire.

Les choses étant mise au clair... Bonne lecture =DDD et si ca vous plait, n'hésitez pas a me le dire ! (si sa vous plait pas aussi d'ailleur XD)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HP~SS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

C'est marrant, je n'aurais jamais imaginé ça comme ça. Maintenant que je suis dans tes bras je me dis que j'aurais peut être dû. Ca ne fait que peu de temps que tu m'acceptes dans tes draps. Mais je m'y sens comme chez moi, rassuré comme il se doit par tes bras.

Nous avons passé la nuit ensemble, tu dors encore. Je replace doucement une de tes longues mèches de cheveux noir sur le coté et t'observe un peu. Je n'ose pas te regarder comme ça quand tu ouvres les yeux. Tes yeux noirs me perturbent. Me gênent. Je passe doucement un doigt sur tes lèvres qui m'attirent temps, fines et délicates. Tranchantes quand tu parles. Quand tu me parlais. Tu grognes légèrement et je retire ma main. Il n'est pas l'heure de te réveiller mon amour, laisse-moi encore t'observer.

Ces moments-là sont rares, et je me rappelle du chemin que nous avons fait ses derniers mois pour en arriver-là. Moi Harry Potter, survivant et sauveur de la race sorcière. Devenu l'amant du froid et distant, anciennement mange-mort Severus Snape.

Je souris devant ces mots. Les gens n'imaginent pas à quel point tu es tendre et attentionné avec moi. Moins expressif que la moyenne certes, mais tu l'es, à ta façon et ça me convient aussi bien?

Tu te souviens mon amour ? Quand nous avons découvert l'homosexualité de l'autre ? Je suis persuadé que oui. A ce moment là, je sortais avec ton fieulle, Draco Malefoy. C'était il y a si peu de temps... Et en même temps j'ai l'impression qu'un gouffre sépare ses deux époques de ma vie.

Lui et moi nous étions rapprochés juste après la bataille finale. Deux âmes perdues en quête de réconfort. Il avait perdu ses parents, et trop de monde était mort pour moi. On s'est soutenu, tombant dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Et comme tout jeune adulte homosexuel plein d'hormones qui se respectent. Nous avons couché ensemble. C'était passionné tu sais, lui et moi. Mais moins intéressant que dans tes bras...

Tu nous a d'ailleurs surpris, dans un couloir. Juste un baiser passionné mais tu étais rouge de rage. Tu nous as ôté des points. Je me souviens d'avoir trouvé ça vraiment injuste. Je me souviens de nos yeux s'affrontant. Et de la lueur étrange dans les tiens... Pas de la fureur. De la résignation, ou de la tristesse plutôt. Et ça m'avait troublé.

Après cette scène Dray s'est fait plus possessif qu'il ne l'a jamais été. Me tenant par la taille. M'embrassant à tout bout de champs, devant témoin de préférence. Devant toi le plus possible. Je ne voyais rien, je ne comprenais rien. Juste la lueur étrange dans tes yeux.

Les réactions de Draco m'ont vite exaspéré. Nous qui avions une si belle relation. Nous parlions d'avenir, après Poudlard, une maison, et peut être une adoption plus tard... Une vie de rêve avec un garçon aux allures d'ange inaccessible. Le bonheur. Mais tes yeux me hantaient jours et nuits. Je ne supportais plus les réactions du blond quand il t'apercevait. Si bien que ce qui devait arriver arriva. Une discussion s'imposait. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier... En même temps, ce n'était il n'y a que quelque jours...

Flashback

_-Putain Dray, lâche-moi !__  
__-Embrasse-moi d'abord._

Je te voyais, tu n'étais pas loin et tu nous observais. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça, pas alors que tes yeux me captivaient. Ce n'était ni loyale envers Draco, ni bien envers toi.

_-Nan lâche-moi, il faut qu'on parle._

Ses sourcils s'étaient froncés. Il a dû sentir le coup venir car il essaya de me chauffer. Sachant combien j'avais du mal à lui résister. On a jamais était amoureux l'un de l'autre. Mais notre relation faisait qu'on ne pouvait rester de marbre face aux avances de l'autre.

Faisant appel a tout mon self-contrôle (et dieu sait que c'est dur des fois...) Je m'éloignais de lui, me détachant de ton regard et l'attirait dans une salle de classe.

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive en ce moment Dray ? Je ne te reconnais plus !_

Sourcil interrogateur. Je soupire.

_-Des que tu peux tu m'exposes comme ta chose ! Et de préférence devant Snape ! __  
__-Tu as honte de sortir avec moi que tu ne veux pas qu'on s'affiche ? Et non, mon parrain n'as rien à voir dans l'histoire._

Il me mentait, je le savais. Je le connais bien tu sais ? Je suis sur que dans d'autres circonstances, tu aurais apprécié qu'on s'entende si bien, lui et moi.

_-Je n'ai jamais eu honte, on ne s'est jamais caché Draco. Mais depuis quelques temps, tu es tout bonnement invivable. Et dès que ton parrain est dans les parrages. C'est pire._

Il me regardait comme un enfant pris en faute. J'attendais mes explications et il savait que je ne lâcherais pas le morceau.

_-Un soir, Severus m'a avoué, après plusieurs verres de whisky... Que tu lui plaisais. Beaucoup._

Je ne sais pas quel tête j'ai fait à se moment-là, mais ça devait être comique. Mais après coup, une douce chaleur se faisait sentir, dans mon cœur et dans mon ventre. J'ai du sourire car Draco n'avait pas l'air très content et il se mit à me crier dessus.

_-IL TE PLAIT HEIN ?? MON PARRAIN TE PLAIT ESPECE DE CONNARD !!!_

Autant te dire que j'étais choqué, un Malefoy, employer un tel langage...

Me plaire... Peut être. Cette étrange lueur dans tes yeux noirs profonds, ta démarche souple, tes mains fines et... Et c'est à ce moment là que j'ai réalisé que je t'avais observé plus que la normale. Quand ton visage prit place dans mon esprit en une parfaite reproduction, j'ai comprit qu'il y avait un problème.

Je fixais Draco et j'étais mal. Lui n'avait pas prononcé un mot de plus. Il me fixait, la douleur se lisant dans ses beaux yeux gris, tellement pâles à côté de l'onyx des tiens...

_-Je suis désolé Dray..._

Des larmes se sont mises à couler sur mes joues. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal, loin de là. Mais je ne pouvais pas continuer alors que certaines affirmations se marquaient en lettre de feu dans ma tête comme mon attirance pour toi. Je ne le regardais plus et tenta vainement d'expliquer la situation. Mais il me fit taire et me dit qu'il savait. Qu'il voyait depuis un moment la façon dont je te fixais. Ma façon de m'éloigner de lui quand tu arrivais.

_-On ne s'est jamais fait de déclaration d'amour éternel Harry. Même si je ne pensais pas te perdre un jour. On arrête nous deux._

Je relevais les yeux de surprise, il me larguait. Même dans ce genre de situation, un Malefoy est celui qui s'en va, la tête haute. Pas celui que l'on laisse, blessé sur le bas coté. Il m'a embrassé une dernière fois et, avant de sortir de la salle.

_-Prends soin de lui Harry, je suis persuadé que lui prendra soin de toi._

Et il est partit, sans se retourner. Et je suis resté seul dans cette salle. Vide et libre à la fois. Je fis le deuil de ma relation avec Draco, et de nos projets d'avenir. Plus rapidement que je ne le pensais d'ailleurs. Je ne voyais que tes yeux, et la possibilité que m'offrait mon tout nouveau célibat.

Il m'a dit que je te plaisais. Et je ne comptais pas oublier cette information. Ton attittude, bien que moins froide n'incitait pas à penser que tu pouvais ressentir ce genre de choses pour moi. Mais, qu'avais-je à perdre ? Draco étant déjà partit...

Je suis resté jusqu'à la nuit tombée dans cette salle, non loin des cachots. A faire le point. Quand l'heure fut bien avancée, je me décidais à sortir, mes pas se dirigeant, malgré moi devant la porte de ton bureau.

L'adrénaline quand je frappais à ta porte. Ta surprise, aussi vite remplacée par ton masque froid et indifférent. Mais toujours cette lueur dans tes yeux. Résignation, tristesse... Tu ne savais pas. Et je ne savais rien non plus.

_-Que voulez vous Potter ?!_

C'est pas bête comme question ça. Et à ce moment-là, je disais que j'aurais peut être dû chercher un prétexte à ma visite.

Je regardais toujours tes yeux, et j'optais pour la vérité.

_-Vous parler..._

Un regard suppliant. Mais je doutais que ça marcherait sur toi. Au pire, tu me renvoyais dans mon dortoir des points en moins pour t'avoir déranger. Mais a ma plus grande surprise, tu t'es effacé de l'encadrement de la porte, m'invitant silencieusement à entrer.

Ce que je fis rapidement, profitant de ta subite gentillesse envers moi. Tu me désignas du menton un canapé en cuir marron foncé, près de la cheminée. En y allant, j'observais un peu la pièce. M'y sentant à l'aise. Je ne pensais pas que tu avais d'aussi bons goûts en matière de décoration. Un salon simple mais chaleureux, savant mélange de crème, de chocolat et de marron plus foncé.

La cheminée était allumée, ce qui n'était pas un luxe en vu de la température extrêmement basse des cachots. Je m'installais, et tu fis de même en face moi. Après l'observation de l'intérieur, observation du propriétaire. Tes cheveux ébène étaient attachés, juste quelques mèches encadraient ton visage. Ton expression était des plus neutre, attendant que je t'explique la raison de ma présence ici à une heure aussi tardive. Ta robe, toujours aussi noire était un peu déboutonnée en haut. Histoire d'être à l'aise, je présume. Puis je finis par le plus important : tes yeux. Toujours aussi noir, toujours aussi profond. Je me plongeais dedans sans penser une seule seconde à me retenir.

_-Harry ? ..._

Mon prénom, tu as prononcé mon prénom « normalement » pour la première fois ce soir-là. Et ça m'a visiblement suffit pour débloquer le verrou qui empêchait les mots de sortir de ma bouche.

_-Je n'aime pas cette lueur dans vos yeux. Mais elle m'attire. Je suis vraiment paradoxal comme garçon._

Tu me regardais comme un aliéné maintenant. Mais je m'en fichais et continuais tout en te fixant.

_-Je ne suis plus avec Draco, il m'a largué aujourd'hui. A cause de vous._

Le courage est vraiment une qualité griffondoresque, les tendances suicidaires doivent certainement faire partie du paquet.

_-Il m'a dit que je vous plaisais. Et vous me plaisais aussi. Beaucoup. Trop par rapport à Draco._

Tu as eu un mouvement de recul à ce moment. Je ne sais pas si c'est le fait que j'énonce la vérité de tes sentiments, ou si c'est parce que je t'ai apprit les miens. Mais tu l'as fait.

Je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais mais pas à cette phrase là.

_-Je pourrais être ton père. Je ne suis pas l'homme qu'il te faut, même pour une nuit._

Je te voyais me sortir toutes les excuses du monde... Mais pas celle de l'âge. Alors mon esprit de révolte prit le dessus…

_-Ton âge, je m'en fous ! Et je ne veux pas de toi que pour une nuit !! _

Le tutoiement a été naturel. Je ne supportais pas tes mots... Ils faisaient mal. Toi tu me scrutais cherchant de l'humour dans mes paroles. Mais j'étais sérieux. Je le suis trop souvent avec toi. Je réfléchis à ma phrase et me dis que effectivement. Ce que je voulais c'était une relation avec toi, un peu comme celle que j'ai eu avec Draco mais... Des sentiments en plus. Je voulais des sentiments avec toi. Et je ne te le cachais pas.

_-Il y a déjà des sentiments en ce qui me concerne Harry. Je suis heureux de voir que Draco m'a au moins laissé cette partie d'intimité._

Et la... j'ai dû ressembler à un poisson rouge. Et c'est la première fois que je t'ai entendu rire. Un son mélodieux et je décrétais directement que je n'arriverais plus à m'en passer. J'ai passé ma première nuit avec toi. Mais tu n'as eu aucuns gestes déplacés, bien que ça ne m'auraient pas gêné. Tu m'as courtisé, pendant quelques jours. Le temps que mes sentiments s'imposent. Et il fallut peu de temps pour que ce soit moi qui te saute dessus.

Notre première nuit, c'était hier. Date de ma majorité. J'ai enfin le droit d'être avec toi. Vraiment sans rien risquer. L'année scolaire est finie. Plus rien ne nous retient. Et hier tu m'as fait le plus beau des cadeaux. Tu m'as fait l'amour. C'était tendre et passionné. Tu as été attentif aux moindres de mes désirs, tu as étais doux quand tu entrais en moi alors que l'excitation était à son comble. Tu as fait de notre première fois un moment magique. Un souvenir impérissable

Et maintenant j'attends que tu ouvres les yeux. J'attends de pouvoir me replonger dans ses deux lacs noirs qui me font toujours autant d'effet. Tu bouges lentement et m'attires un peu plus contre toi. Tes lèvres se posent chastement sur les miennes et tu ouvres enfin les yeux. Il n'y a plus cette petite lueur qui me désolait. Je n'y vois que de la tendresse et du bonheur.

_-Joyeux anniversaire Harry._

Je te souris. Rien ne peut être plus parfait que ce moment. Moi dans tes bras. Les yeux dans les yeux.

Je n'avais pas envisagé mon avenir ainsi, et je me dis que j'aurais peut être dû. Parce que près de toi, ça me parait plus facile d'être moi. Parce que dans tes bras je puise la force et la chaleur qu'il me faut pour avancer.

Certes notre couple ne sera pas facile, la cohabitation encore moins. Mais je me plais à me dire que tout finira par être bien. Et que cet avenir que je voyais avec un jeune blond prétentieux. Je l'aurais. Mais avec la personne qui me convient le plus. Toi.

_-Severus ?__  
__-Oui, Harry ?__  
__-Combien tu voudras d'enfants ?__..._


End file.
